Seven years
by CMCrazies
Summary: Since its been 7 years of Willifer a little quick one shot. on how they celebrate there 7th Anniversary WILLIFER 3


**Okay so since its been 7 years since the first Willifer episode aired I thought I had to make this one shot. Hope you like it and I had it checked over by a friend. so dont go hating on me for mistakes I waited to upload it this time. **

**Seven years **

Finishing the final file on her desk, JJ checked her watch, and smiled to herself when she saw the time. Picking up her phone, she saw no new messages.

"Okay guys I'm out of here"

"Going somewhere, blondie?"

JJ smiled. "Home. Mine and Will's anniversary is this weekend. Need to pick something up."

"But you got married in May..."

"Not that Anniversary, Spence. The Anniversary when we started dating"

"And how long has it been?"

"Seven years" JJ smiled.

"Well, have a great weekend"

"Oh, I will" she said, picking up her handbag.

After picking up a card and a little present for Will, JJ made her way into the house. Hanging up her coat, she heard laughter from the dining room. Walking in she leant agaisnt the door frame and saw Will and Henry chasing each other around.

"What did I say about running inside?"

Will and Henry both stopped. "Sorry mamma"

JJ smiled. "Go wash up, we're going to make dinner"

Will walked over to JJ, giving her a smile. "Hey"

"You are meant to stick to the rules"

"We were just havin' fun" he smiled, following her to the kitchen.

"It's a good thing I can never stay mad at you"

Will smiled. "So after dinner, there's something I wanna ask ya" Will

"Can't you ask me now?" JJ asked moving closer to him. Placing her hand on his chest

Will laughed. "Fine but I had it all planned out"

"Will"

"Fine" he paused. "How would you like a weekend away, just the two of us for our anniversary?"

JJ looked at Will. "Why do I have a gut feeling, you already have all this planned?"

"Cause your gut is always right"

JJ smiled. "Then it sounds perfect, but what about Henry?"

"He's coming too, but stayin' with my mother"

"Wait... your mom?"

Will nodded.

"New Orleans?"

"Yes. I even spoke to Hotch, ya got Monday off"

JJ smiled. "You really are the best ever" she said kissing him.

/

Making sure they had everything packed, JJ grabbed their passports off the side. "Okay you boys ready?"

Will nodded, walking Henry in front of him. "Yes, I double checked his backpack too."

"Okay lets go"

"Where we going?"

"Back to your daddy's home"

"It fun?"

"Yeah bud, you're going to love it" Will said, unlocking the car.

/

As they sat on the plane, JJ looked down at Henry, seeing him hooked to the film he was watching on his tablet, smiling she looked at Will.

"He's going to love it here"

"Hopefully as much as I do"

JJ smiled. "I hope so."

After the plane had landed, They dropped by Will's mother's house. Walking inside, JJ held Henry's hand. It was still the same from when she was last there.

"There you are"

Will smiled, hugging his mom. "It's good to see you"

"You too, ma"

"Jennifer you look good"

"Thanks" she smiled.

"Little man, you remember your nanna?"

Henry nodded. "Hi"

"Well havent you gotten big"

Henry smiled. "We play?"

"Sure, there's a soccer ball in the back yard"

"Be safe, and dont leave the garden"

Henry nodded, going out into the yard.

"So what you two got planned while you are here?" Lynn asked, leading them out back.

"That is a surprise." Will said wrapping his arm around JJ's waist.

JJ smiled. "As long as tomorrow we show Henry around, I'm down for whatever surprises."

"Well, why don't you get going get ready for your evening"

"You sure you will be okay with Henry?"

"Yes, my other grandchild his coming round."

"Good, don't let them give ya any trouble mamma"

"Please, you and your brother were always at each other. Henry is a saint"

/

"Okay." JJ said walking out of the bathroom of their hotel room wrapped in a towel. "What do I wear?"

"Something smart but casual"

JJ nodded, looking through her clothes she had hung in the wardrobe, she stopped at the pink flowered dress. Turning round showing it to Will.

"Defintely that"

JJ smiled."And I'll be back" JJ said walking back into the bathroom.

Once they were ready, Will walked JJ to the taxi. Once they arrived at the restaurant, JJ couldnt help but smile. "Wait.." JJ stopped, holding his hand.

"What?"

"We're not eating here"

"And how do you know that?"

"Because" she smiled, walking closer to him. "You took me here on our first date, and then we ended up eating hot dogs from the pier"

Will smiled widely. "Okay you caught me"

JJ blushed. "You're re-living our first date"

Will nodded, kissing her. "That I am, so you up for a hot dog?"

JJ nodded. "Lead the way"

Once they reached the pier, Will bought them two hot dogs, walking along the water egde, JJ couldnt help but smile. "This is great"

"I know"

Sitting down on one of the benches, JJ looked at Will. "So what else are you planning?"

"Well there was that bar..."

"Beer?"

"Beer" Will smiled.

Entering the bar, JJ found them a table, as Will came over with the drinks, JJ took the drink.

"Thank you for this"

Will smiled. "JJ"

"No, all of this..everything." She paused. "Over the last few weeks, I couldnt ask for a better husband"

Will smiled. "Well I love you and you've been through a lot. I thought if i reminded you of the good days then maybe..."

"Will I love you and yes I have being through a lot but you have too."

"Babe..."

"You had to figure out that something had happened to me, and wait with Henry then for me to tell you that." She paused. "I lost our baby three years before" JJ said feeling tears from in her eyes."

"Stop... We love each other, and always."

JJ nodded. "I love you"

"I love you too"

/

Waking up in their hotel room, JJ looked round. Seeing Will still asleep, slowly getting out of the bed, she opened the balcony door and sat down on the bench outside to watch the sun rise. Ruffling his hand through his hair, Will leant against the door. Sitting down next to JJ he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her bare shoulder.

"Hi" JJ smiled.

"Hey" Will said smiling.

"I forgot how beautiful it his here"

Will nodded. "It really is"

"Happy Anniversary, by the way"

Will laughed. "Seven years..feels like i've known you forever"

"Well we still have forever"

Will kissed her.

"As long as I have you and Henry, I know that I'm going to love the rest of our lives together"

"I know that me flirting with ya seven years ago was the best part of my life."

"And me giving you my card was the boldest move i've ever made"

Will laughed. "But look where it got us"

"Married with a kid, and hopefully more"

"Someday we will."

"But one day I know we will both retire here and enjoy growing old."

"That I am going to agree with." JJ smiled.

"I love you"

"I love you" JJ smiled kissing him deeply.

"Now lets go get our boy and show him New orleans, Lamontagne style"

**THE END**

**/**

**What did you think?**


End file.
